Are You My Father?
by Little-Yet-Fierce
Summary: "A father is a person who is loving and kind... a dad can be one of your very best friends..." -anonymous


**Hello everyone, this is my first batman story. I thought of this when I remebered a project that I had to do in health on time. The characters might be a little OOC so please tell if they are acting too weird. Also in this story they live in the Mansion. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: nope dont own batman **

**ps I found the poem online, I didnt write it.**

* * *

><p>Damian sat in a limo on the way home staring out the window. Alfred kept looking at the mirror in the car trying to figure out what was wrong. Even going as far as asking the boy, but his only answer was 'nothing'. He only hoped that Master Richard could help the boy.<p>

At the mansion

"Hey kid, how was school," said the always enthusiastic Richard Grayson.

Damian said nothing and walked past him as if he weren't even there. There was no snarky reply, no yelling to correct him and tell him he wasn't a kid, no scowl, just a blank face.

Damian walked into the kitchen and sat in one of the stools in the island and starred at his followed him, completely in shock at the younger boy's action. Richard watched him for a second before sitting next to Damian, putting a hand on his shoulder and asking,

"What's wrong?" At this Damian responded,

"I have a stupid teacher." Richard chuckled a bit before asking,

"And why would that be?"

"We are looking at our family tree in class and there is this project that we have to do. For part of the project we have to make a poster showing our heritage. It had to have our parents, grandparents, and siblings," Damian paused, " then we have to write about what they do, what they are like, things like that. You see how this would be a problem me right?" Damian the continued without Dicks response, " So I told my teacher that that I wasn't very close to my family and that most of it was dead, I know what you're going o say . Don't lie, lying isn't good etc. but it is partly true, so whatever. Anyway I couldn't exactly put that my grandfather and my mother were assassins. But she said that I must have someone that I see as my family. And I said okay that I would do it, but now I, I... I'm-" Damian got softer and softer at the end and mumbled under his breath not wanting Dick to hear.

"You're what?" Dick pushed.

"Fine Grayson, I don't know what to do, okay are you happy now?" Damian yelled not really wanting to admit that he didn't know something, especially when it came to a subject as easy as school.

"I have a suggestion, go to the computer and look at the meaning of mother, father etc and then maybe you can associate them with someone you know." Richard said.

Damian raised his eyebrows and looked at the man with disbelief," Fine." Damian got up and walked away.

* * *

><p>Later that day<p>

"Grayson were did you go," Damian yelled into the bat cave.

"Here, "came a muffled response from underneath the bat mobile. Dick crawled out from under the car and stood up to face the younger boy.

"Did you find something?" said the man, with a smile on his face.

Damian took a breath and recited,

"Happy Father's Day  
>A Dad is a person<br>who is loving and kind,  
>And often he knows<br>what you have on your mind.

He's someone who listens,  
>suggests, and defends<br>A dad can be one  
>of your very best friends!<p>

He's proud of your triumphs  
>but when things go wrong<br>A dad can be patient  
>and helpful and strong.<p>

In all that you do,  
>a dad's love plays a part<br>There's always a place for him  
>deep in your heart.<p>

And each year that passes  
>You're even more glad,<br>More grateful and proud  
>just to call him your dad!<p>

Thank you, Dad.  
>for listening and caring<br>for giving and sharing  
>but, especially, for just being you!<br>Happy Father's Day  
>- Author Unknown."<p>

Richard stood there dumfounded not sure were this was going to go.

" Grayson," Damian started, " are you my father?" Dick let a smile wash over his face. He stepped closer to Damian and hugged him. Damian, who never liked hugs just stood there for a second before returning the hug. And Damian knew he would be lying if he said that he didn't feel safe in the older mans embrace.

Dick broke the hug and knelt down in front of the boy and said, "I'll be your brother, friend, and even your father if that's what you want me to be. But I'll be here for you. Got that little bird?" Damian nodded a small smile scaped his mouth because for once he understood what being wanted and loved felt liked.

But Damian being Damian said, "Just don't let it get to your head Grayson." Dick smiled got even bigger if that was even possible and laughed.

* * *

><p>From the shadows an older man smiled at the scene before him and was happy at both of his masters. Both so much like Bruce, Richard caring for the boy as if he was his own and then taking over bat man. He had certainly grown up to be a great man. And the younger one was the spitting image of Bruce, not only that but he like the man, dark and brooding. He would be very proud of both of his sons right now.<p>

**plese review, I even accept smiley and frowney faces. Let me know if you liked this story or if you would like it better if Damian's and Dick's relationship should be brotherly( for future notice). If you have any ideas or if you thought this sucked please review.** **This is a one shot.**


End file.
